1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelving system of the kind which may be used for display of articles in commerce.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A shelving system commonly used in retail stores usually comprises a support structure and a number of shelves which are mounted above one another to the support structure. Objects may be located for display on the shelves.
What may be useful is a shelving system which allows for display of objects in a manner which is more interesting than with conventional shelving systems. It may, for example, be useful that shelves of a shelving system be locatable in various orientations, which would allow for the display of certain commercial information on them or for hanging objects from them.
It may also be useful for some of the shelves of the shelving system to be easily removable, or that other shelves allow for suspension of articles such as clothing hangers or baskets from them.